degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution!
Revolution! is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on April 12, 1987. Summary When Wheels doesn't want to go on a date with Stephanie she tries to make him jealous by going out with Joey. Meanwhile, the 7th Graders don't like that Stephanie has given Joey a 7th Grade job. Plot Stephanie is walking when Joey hits on her again. She says that Joey's a nice guy, but he's not the kind of guy she'd go out with. Stephanie still has a huge crush on Wheels. Kathleen, Arthur, Melanie and Yick are sitting in the halls when Stephanie walks by. They say she's the worst school president and mentions she hasn't replaced the sports rep position yet. They all say Yick should go for the position. Stephanie asks Wheels out. He says no because he has to study and Stephanie is heartbroken. She decides she's going to make Wheels jealous by going out with Joey. Yick asks Stephanie to be sports rep and she blows him off. While Joey, Wheels and Snake are practicing for their band, when Stephanie comes in and asks Joey to be sports rep. Yick is in the bathroom when Joey says he's the new sports rep. The 7th graders hear the news and are outraged. They start a campaign to impeach Stephanie. Meanwhile, Wheels overhears Heather and Erika saying that Stephanie is using Joey to get back at Wheels. Joey asks the twins if Stephanie is using him and they say yes. The 7th grades gather around her locker to protest. Joey walks up and resigns as sports rep. Stephanie goes into the bathroom and remembers all of the things she's said and done over the semester. "Why do I have to always mess things up?" she says. As she leaves she asks Arthur to walk home together. She admits she made a lot of mistakes."Next term is going to be completely different," she says. Trivia= *This was the last episode in which Niki Kemeny portrayed Voula Grivogiannis on screen. However, she has a brief voice over cameo in A Helping Hand.... *Although the band was formed in the previous episode Parents' Night, this is the first episode in which The Zit Remedy is named and in which "Everybody Wants Something" is played. *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Stephanie and Arthur. |-| Gallery= R01.jpg R02.jpg R03.jpg R04.jpg R05.jpg R06.jpg R07.jpg R08.jpg R09.jpg R10.jpg R11.jpg R12.jpg r13.jpg R14.jpg R15.jpg R16.jpg R17.jpg R18.jpg R19.jpg R20.jpg R21.jpg R22.jpg R23.jpg R24.jpg R25.jpg R26.jpg R27.jpg R28.jpg r29.jpg R30.jpg R31.jpg R32.jpg R33.jpg Zit-remedy-band-pic.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Niki Kemeny as Voula Grivogiannis *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Link= *Watch Revolution! on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale